


Waiting

by Hexiva



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: Geordi La Forge runs into Reginald Barclay at Ten Forward, and they talk.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benicebefunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=benicebefunny).



> Written for [benicebefunny](http://benicebefunny.tumblr.com/) for the Trek Rare Pair Exchange!

“ - and then the Retagonian dropped the cargo on the floor, and Riker looked down, and said, ‘Well, it’s a bit small for a raccoon, isn’t it?’” Geordi LaForge finished the story, and sat back, laughing.

Unfortunately, he had badly misjudged his audience. Lieutenant T’Presh, who was fresh off of Vulcan and not totally certain what a racoon was, looking blankly back at him. “That was not a logical response,” she said, feeling some comment was required. “Commander, my apologies, but I’m scheduled to catalogue a shipment of incoming centrifuges tomorrow at 0700 hours tomorrow. I really must be getting to sleep.”

“Oh,” Geordi said. He made one last attempt. “Maybe I could escort you back to your quarters? I know  _ I  _ always sleep better with a little company.”

“I have always had the opposite experience,” T’Presh said, pointedly. “Thank you for the drink, Commander.” She stood, took her glass back to the replicator disposal slot, and left.

Geordi finished his drink in one gulp, and slumped against the bar. He wondered, not for the first time, why he had such bad luck with the opposite sex. 

_ “I  _ thought it was pretty funny, sir.” Geordi looked up to see Reginald Barclay coming to perch nervously on the stool next to him. “A raccoon! Hahaha.” 

“Yeah, well, I wish Lieutenant T’Presh had your sense of humor,” Geordi said, glum. “What am I doing wrong, Reg? I pull out every trick in the book, and I always get shot down.”

“Maybe you’re just looking in the wrong place,” Reg said, and then, when Geordi looked up at him, he hurriedly amended, “Uh, I mean, you know, Vulcans, Vulcans don’t really appreciate jokes, sir. I mean, maybe some Vulcans. I don’t have anything against Vulcans. But not, not Lieutenant T’Presh.”

“I know what you meant, Reg,” Geordi said. “You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ when we’re off duty, you know.”

“Oh - th-thank you - sir - er - I mean - G-Geordi.” Reg stood up abruptly. “I - I’m going to get a drink. Do you want me to get you something, s - er, Geordi?”

"Sure," Geordi said. "I could use another glass of synthehol."

Reg stood up, and returned a few moments later with two glasses. He set one down in front of Geordi and sat down at the bar next to him. "So, no luck in the, uh, romance department tonight?" he asked. 

"No," Geordi said with a sigh, taking a swig of his drink. "I always seem to say the wrong thing somehow."

"I know that feeling, sir - I mean, Geordi," Reg said. "Actually, I - I'm surprised YOU would have that problem. I mean, you always seem to know what to say."

"Thanks, Reg, but I always seem to trip over myself with women."

Reg's eyes darted around the bar nervously. He appeared to be fighting himself, struggling to gather the nerve to say something. Finally, he blurted out, "Maybe that's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Geordi asked, confused.

"Women. I - I mean - m - maybe you should try - s - someone else - "

Geordi stared at him. "Reg," he said, slowly, "Reg, are you hitting on me?"

"I - I - I - mean - " Reg stammered. "I just thought - you know - you're lonely, I'm lonely - and you're always so nice to me and you're, you're a very handsome man and I didn't mean to, to make any assumptions, I understand if you're not into men - or me - " Reg's  courage failed him and he tried to get to his feet. "This was a bad idea. I'll, I'll just be going, is okay, we can f - forget all about this - "

Geordi put a hand on Reg's shoulder and tugged him back down to sit. "Reg, hey, Reg, slow down. I haven't actually said 'no' yet. I was just surprised, is all."

Reg gave him a guarded look. "Y - you're - not going to make fun of me, are you?"

"No!" Geordi said, affronted, and then, after a moment, admitted, "I probably deserved that. Look, Reg, I  _ like  _ you. You're smart and capable and you just don't have enough faith in yourself. I'm not gonna make fun of you for asking me out. Actually," he added, with a little smile, "It's kind of flattering."

"Flattering?" Reg looked up, uncertainly. "Y - y - you m - m - mean you - "

Geordi decided to save Reg the effort of words, and leaned forward to kiss the other man. Reg went bright red as he was kissed, his eyes wide in shock. Clearly, he hadn’t expected his approach to actually succeed.

“I - I - I - you - ” Reg stammered out.

“Reg.” Geordi reached out and put his hand over Reg’s. “Calm down. I’m not going to make fun of you, and I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. You can relax.”

Reg shut up for a moment, and then said, with a sheepish smile, “I’m - not very good at relaxing.”

“You’re safe here,” Geordi promised him. “D’you wanna go somewhere a little quieter? Would that make it easier to relax?”

“M-maybe?” Reg said, nervously.

“We could go to my quarters,” Geordi offered, and then realized what he’d said. “Uhh, no pressure, I didn’t - didn’t mean it like that,” he added, hastily. “I mean, we don’t have to, uh, do anything.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I really did just think it’d be quieter. We can stay here, if you want.”

“It  _ is  _ kind of noisy,” Reg allowed. He shifted in his seat, uneasily. “Sir - Geordi - do - do you - uh - would you like to - would you like to, uh, have dinner with me sometime? Uh, as a date? Would that be okay?”

Geordi grinned. “Just as long as it’s not on the holodeck. Friday, after the evening shift?”

“I - I won’t be late!” Reg smiled his nervous smile, and then got up abruptly. “It’s getting kind of late. I should - should be going. See you there?”

Geordi recognized that Reg was getting nervous again, that the effort of asking Geordi out had been too much for his anxiety and he needed time to cool down. Still, he stood up with Reg, and stopped the man for a moment, with a hand on his arm. “Hey.” Reg turned to look, and Geordi smiled at him. “Take care, Reg.” Geordi leaned in, and kissed Reg again before letting him go.

As Geordi watched Reg leave, he wondered if Reg would make it to that date. He knew if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be for lack of wanting, but because his anxiety had overcome him.

Geordi resolved that he would wait for Reg, one way or another. 


End file.
